Anything But A Vampire
by Lord-Hermione
Summary: Neh, Naruto? Can I have some of your blood?
1. Chapter 1

_Neh, Naruto? Can I have some of your blood?_

I think it all started in that cell cage. We were held prisoners of war during an intense mission on the East side of the Sound Village. Naruto and I fought till we had no chakra left. In my opinion we would have won the battle if Naruto wasn't trying to interfere in my battle constantly, to protect me. I really didn't need protection but what could you expect from him, in fact I would have done the same if I were the dominant one.

Fortunately, the enemies spared us. They considered us a good bate to Konoha. So they locked us up in a cell underneath their grand palace, where no one would believe an underground prison lay.

I wouldn't exactly call it an underground prison; more like a catacomb. These people were savages. Naruto and I couldn't pinpoint what their true intention was- that was the point of this mission- but we knew they were as dangerous as Akatsuki.

But they aren't the main focus of this story. It's what happened underneath the palace, inside the cage that matters. You see, we were locked up along with hundreds of other beings. The catch is that those beings were all dead.

The moment the doors opened, a stench you could only imagine in your wildest nightmares engulfed our noses. At that moment my stomach heaved and I threw up all over the ground before me. Few minutes later, Naruto did the same. They tossed us into a blood soaked cell, after placing chakra-blocker around our wrist, and locked us in. To tell the truth, I just wanted to die. Sitting there, with my clothes drenched in a mixture of my blood and the corpses around us, with Naruto banging on the bars, I wanted to die.

Looking around, there were a couple people cowering in the dark corners of their jail, some crying and others blank of emotion, abandoning hope. Naruto came around an hour later, furious. One look at my expression, his features softened. He sat down next to me, arms immediately wrapped around in a sheltering manner. I softly cried into his shoulder, as he kissed my head, whispering meaningless words of reassurance …

Now comes the survival part. Once every day the guards would come and harshly hand each individual food and water. Let me rephrase that, once every day. The food consisted of a slap of beans and the cup the water came with was the size of my palm. And if that doesn't fall into the category of hell, maybe this will: there were no toilets. One part that really bothered me was that each time food came around, Naruto insisted that I take his share. I declined sometimes, and other times my selfish part took over and I accepted.

For three freaking months!

And this is where it all began. My hunger…no…to be more exact- my thirst. So, once every three days the enemies would bring down a poor civilian. They'd shoot him down, beat him up, what ever, until he was as good as dead. This all added to the awful stench. Blood would spill over to our cage and I either wouldn't care or actually play around with it. For example, I'd write my name, or play a game of tic tac toe with the stubborn Naruto. Every day he'd wake up, vowing that he would get us out of here. Never really happened as he intended it to…

I was about into my second month, when my whole being just gave into the atmosphere. I woke up one day to find that the smell no longer bothered me. I just had gotten used to it. Very well, I thought, better to have come in terms with it than to have not.

I'd sit in my corner of the cage, while Naruto usually slept on the other side. My mouth was as dry as a desert. My throat itched for something wet. I was dying; I needed water. But the stupid guards brought it once everyday. My head felt really nauseas. Maybe I'd ask Naruto for his share…after a few minutes I finally did pass out.

I woke up to screaming and yelling. My eyes fluttered open to meet those guards dragging a reluctant woman to the cell next to us. After a few moments, they took an axe and jabbed it into her gut. She screamed in pain. I gazed away in grief. I could hear them chopping her limbs and slicing her skin open, just like I have for the past month. I anxiously rested my head back onto the red, crusty ground and patiently waited for everything to calm down, once again.

Naruto was asleep, and I found I wasn't. Actually, I found myself dazing into the cell of the woman who was murdered. The sun was setting, and it would be another twelve hours before the next meal came. The meal for that day must have arrived while I was passed out, and poor Naruto must have eaten my share. I don't blame him, although I was a bit irritated.

At that moment, when I was gazing into the other cell, I couldn't quite decide whether the growling of my stomach or the itching of my throat was more a bother. I was too transfixed by the newfound puddle of blood that was slowly leaking its way toward me. It was wet, and sodden. Red and thick. It was everything I wanted, and nothing I had expected.

My body lunged just as the liquid crept into my part of the room. I got onto my knees, palms on the floor, head inches above the ground and tongue stuck out. I licked and licked, swallowed and gagged, and continued this trend till there was nothing left. I found myself licking my wet fingers afterwards.

It tasted like metal, as it always had. But somewhere deep down I couldn't care less. The burning in my throat had decreased into something I could easily ignore. For once in my days at this hell hole I was pleased, and proud of my self.

Only scary part was that the smell of the catacomb room was suddenly very noticeable. My nose cringed, then relaxed. It wasn't because it smelled bad…

…Actually, it was the total opposite.

_It smelled good._


	2. Chapter 2

_Somebody save me…I'm becoming a monster…_

He said, _See you, Sakura, _and then fell asleep on the ground before me. I waited a few minutes before I ran towards the edge of the bars, hands extended through the gaps, and tried to get as much blood as possible smeared on to my hands. Then, like a savage beast, I licked my hands clean.

I didn't know if I liked the taste, or was repulsed by it. It was interesting, really. My favorite part was when it went down my throat and the metallic flavor overwhelmed me. Over the days, when there was no fresh blood on the ground, I would yearn for it just like I would for water.

Speaking of water, every time it came around, there was an awkward feeling in me. It's like falling madly in love with someone, but you are forced to marry someone else almost as perfect…almost. Hey, it's not like I was _in love_ with blood, that'd be barbaric. I had to survive one way or another. This was my only choice.

The question came around when I realized I was doing this behind Naruto's back. Should I recommend it to him? That would be crazy; he would think I was crazy. So I kept it to myself and feasted on blood alone.

Eventually, I became sick, to the point where like before, I wanted to die. However, Naruto was there through those times. He'd cuddle close with me, strong reassuring arms wrapped tightly around me. I'd lean my head against his chest and smell his aroma. Very, very faint, for he had the scent of dead bodies, blood and sweat after two months.

The strangest things happened during these moments. When I was wrapped closely to him, I heard his blood. Literally, heard it. Perhaps it was mine. My head spun around to meet him. I grasped his shoulders and leaned my nose to the crook of his neck. The smell was there.

It was flowing peacefully in his veins, unaware of the sudden desire of another being wanting to suck him dry.

_Sakura?_ He whispered in a hushed voice.

Reality hit me, and I pushed off him in fright. What just happened? I gazed at him in horror, and broke into sobs.

Days later, everything became worse. More people started coming in (who were murdered instantly), which meant more blood to feast on. What was going on to me? I needed to stop…I needed to get out of here…

Finally…after three months, these Konoha ninjas ambushed the palace. They searched for us and finally found the door that led to the underground prison. There, they met Naruto and I. Two scrawny teenagers dying of hunger and thirst.

Breaking into our cell bars they wasted no time into getting us out. I stretched my limbs and with Naruto's hand in mine, we walked out of the cell. I remember at that moment, I looked back into my hell hole. The smell was there, the smell I had come in terms with.

I couldn't help but think that I'd miss that smell.

We arrived in Konoha, and got therapy and medical attention. For days I was in the hospital. All medical ninjas know not to feed a starving person food automatically, that they would have to take their time. So that's what they did to Naruto and I. Throughout the process we stood together.

Throughout the process, I was internally dying.

I didn't know why. I thought that once I left the catacomb, I would be free from my barbaric mind. Except, I was craving blood more and more. It was an addiction.

Normal people fall for alcohol and smoke…who the hell falls for _blood_? I was going to go crazy. My throat shouldn't have been burning and longing for the iron taste of the red substance, but it_was_!

At night I would sneak into the Hospitals freezer where they kept blood for emergency. I would grab one and mold my chakra into it in order for it to melt. I would slip my mouth on the rim and drink that can dry, licking my lips clean. All while crying silently in the night.

Before leaving the hospital, I had realized I had certain favorites. I didn't just like any type of blood that came across me. I could tell the difference between the bad and the good. Before I insert the drink into my mouth, I would smell it first. Bad stench? Out. Good stench? In.

During my days as a new girl in Konoha, something was bothering me. It was _Naruto._ He smelled so good sometimes, I just wanted to take a bite out of him.

Every morning when he took a shower, I'd wake up to find him in the kitchen. The smell of egg or ramen cooking wasn't as strong as his scent of citrus shampoo, and oh so mouth watering blood.

It was times like these that I would punch myself in the head for thinking such dirt thoughts. Oh man, for normal people 'dirty thoughts' were things like sex and porn, but no, for me dirty thoughts were _thinking of sucking dry your boyfriends blood! _I was going insane!

Unfortunately, I vowed that someway or another I would take a bite out of that golden fox. Oh sorry, did I say bite? I meant lick.

This one night, we got side tracked and we found our selves on the bed tearing each others clothing apart. In reality, at these times, you're supposed to only think of the other mate. But once I got his boxers off, the aroma of sweat and sweet blood hit me like a baseball bat on a World Series day. I couldn't keep my mind off his heartbeat. It was beating as fast as hummingbirds wings.

I couldn't hurt Naruto. Anyone but him. I shut my eyes close and let the sensation of the trail of kisses he left down my neck and to my breasts take over me. A few seconds later, he came up again and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I gasped as his tongue- a definite source of blood- snaked into my mouth. I found that I was crying, and grateful that he wasn't paying attention to my eyes.

I couldn't handle it anymore. If I stayed any longer on this bed, Naruto would be screaming in pain any second now. I pushed off him, intending to get off the mattress, but he took this as a sign of me wanting to be on top now. His arms were securely locked behind me as I straddled him. I groaned as my eyes lingered all over his figure. He was too delicious…what was with him that made him so appetizing?

I leaned over and traced my tongue along his neck. I licked back and forth on the same spot and began nibbling at the tender skin. Naruto moaned and whispered my name passionately. However, I was far from being passionate.

My mouth opened, revealing my not so sharp teeth. I could feel the blood boiling inside of him, wanting me no matter what. I loved him, but I was really torn between which part of him I truly loved.

I clinched onto a patch of skin, trying to put forth enough strength to break through. Once I did, Naruto howled in pain. With blood seeped into my mouth, I automatically was awed by this feeling. It was fresh clean blood, straight from the vein. It was my first time. More importantly, it was Naruto's blood. The blood I longed for since that moment in the prison.

It was much more delicious than what I had expected. Nothing was comparable. I had let go of the patch of skin, and begin sucking on the wound. Not even into my third swallow, Naruto had pushed me off.

He gazed at me outrageously, clasping that wound with his hand. I wondered how I had looked like, with an awestruck expression and blood caught in the corner of my lips.

_Sakura, you bit me!_ he said disbelievingly. I remembered shrugging, and smiling, trying so hard not to pounce on him.  
_I'm sorry. I got caught up in the moment._ I said scratching my head.

He gave me a suspicious look and finally inspected the torn flesh. My heart leaped at the sight of his spilling blood. He had cussed saying that it was bleeding. He also mentioned that this killed the previous mood, nevertheless giving me a peck on the lips before dashing into the bathroom.

I pouted and slumped onto the bed, wiping my mouth. One way or another I was going to have to face him and tell him the truth. I wanted him to understand, incase I ever do hurt him.

_Because to understand…means to willingly hand over blood._


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't stop…you're too delicious…come closer…_

Everything eventually has to come to an end. I told myself this over and over. This whole new side to me soon had to stop. I remember thinking that what had happened in the prison cell could happen to anyone. It all started from the smell. So, I decided, walking down the paths of the village, I needed to start getting attached to another smell.

Ino's Flower Shop was open twenty-four seven. I had entered the shop sheepishly aiming to avoid conversation with anyone. Usually, when ever I began a conversation with another, I would get side tracked by the good or bad stench of their blood. I made my way towards a table of roses and placed one underneath my nose.

I had to say it smelled really good- way better than blood. I started moving on to other flowers. Of course they smelled better, in fact if flowers were edible, they may even taste good. I should start hanging out here more often, I told myself.

My kuniochi senses kicked in when I felt a presence of another. Who was I kidding…it was the scent of their blood that gave them away. Ino had stood there, looking surprised. Before she uttered a word, I had inspected the nature of her blood. Bitter yet sweet, calm yet with a hint of arrogance. My body shuttered when I had realized I was able to pick out the scent of a human from this far away.

In fact, I was repulsed.

She questioned me and I shrugged her off, claiming I was on a tight schedule. Flowers…did they work in the end? As a matter of fact, they didn't.

I couldn't do it. I just couldn't break away from blood. That didn't mean I wasn't going to give up.

That night, after Naruto demanded why I wouldn't touch or stand at least three feet close to him, I had explained everything. His reaction was far from what I expected. He only asked a few questions, and then for proof. My smugness took over, and in a matter of seconds I tackled him onto the ground and ripped his shirt open.

He gasped but was silenced by my lips. My hands explored each muscle on his chest and finally gently rested on his neck. He whimpered however I was too caught up in the moment. His scent was fascinating…everything about it. How could I have not noticed it before?

My teeth sank into his skin, although it wasn't in my favor. I had a hard time biting through.

_ Why hadn't God blessed me with fangs? _

Eventually, after using an ounce of my chakra, I was sucking and licking on the wound. Naruto moaned and dug his nails into my back.

_It hurts! _he had argued, only to find that I was far from listening.

Those first swallows of the most precious blood out there were like taking your first whiff of marijuana…or cocaine. It was like being lifted from the ground, as light as a feather, flying away from all your problems and pains.

And like all great things, it had to come to an end.

Naruto had pushed me off. _If I didn't stop you sooner, you would have sucked me dry. _

I was grateful for that, because that was seriously what I was intending to. It didn't matter though, I assured myself, I had enough for that night…at the moment. Before being swept up into bed, I forced Naruto to vow to me that he wouldn't tell anyone.  
__

"Naruto?"  
"Hmm?" He continues tracing small circles on my bare back.  
"You don't think I'm crazy do you?" I say, biting my lip.  
He chuckles, "What kind of question is that…of course I do."  
I sigh and close my eyes.  
"I'm a bit disappointed that you hadn't told me early, before it got…"  
"Out of control…like now." I finish with a pang. "I'm just so stupid. So, so, stupid!"  
We silence and Naruto's hand drops behind me. I pull up to meet his eyes which are filled with sadness and despair.  
"What's wrong?" I murmur, cupping his cheek.  
"You know," he starts, "if I hadn't been so weak and careless, we wouldn't have ended up in that prison. I couldn't protect you, and now because of me…you've become like this."  
I roll my eyes and rest my chin on his chest, "So you're blaming everything on yourself now? Naruto, we both are equally guilty of what happened."  
"No!" he growls, suddenly bolting upright. He grabs my face and leans in, eyes fierce. "Remember what I told you that night, by the waterfall."  
I recall my memories and nodded. I would never forget it.  
"I still mean it."  
My head bobs down when I realize I'm crying.  
"Sakura." He lifts my head, "You say you are so addicted to my blood. The least I could do if offer you some, I owe you." His hand slides behind my head and gently pushes it towards his own neck.  
I gasp, realizing what he meant. "No! I cant, please don't make me."  
"Sakura…" he whispers.  
My entire body tells me not to. I don't want to. Yet, I feel myself baring my teeth, I feel the pressure of skin against them, I feel the tears pouring down, the taste of warm blood in my mouth, the sound of a grunt.  
Naruto quietly lowers himself back onto the bed, and keeps the firm hold on me.  
"This actually… feels nice." He mutters.  
Time flows by, and finally I retreat, wiping the last of the red from my mouth. However, the tears remain fogging my vision.  
"Naruto." I whimper, "What's happening to me? It's like I'm some monster…"  
His eyes are passive. His finger stokes the side of my cheek, "I'm going to get you through this. Don't worry…"  


I had stood before the Hokage of Konoha, feeling a little disgruntled.  
When I had stated I was in need of help, I didn't mean go straight to Tsunade. But what could you expect from Naruto? I remember the conversation going somewhat like this:

Tsunade had eyed me curiously, "You're addicted to blood?"  
I shrugged, and Shizune sheepishly added, "Like a vampire?"  
"No. Not like a vampire." I shook my head, "I'm just addicted to blood."  
"My blood, especially." Naruto put.  
"Well, that's really impossible, Sakura. Humans can't possibly be addicted to…blood." Her voice had died down, and she got up.  
"It happened when we were prisoners…I was dependant on the blood around us to quench my dying thirst, master…"  
"I understand…" the Hokage had sighed, and said in a shamed tone, "I just can't believe the apprentice of Godaime Tsunade is addicted to _blood_."  
I remembered that one of the Hokage's worst fears is blood.  
"What can we do for her?" Naruto pleaded.  
"Like is there any antidote…or special treatment to this situation?!"  
"I don't think so," Tsunade had said. "I mean, it shouldn't possible, Sakura would have died of sickness from drinking too much…"  
"I feel very sick at times, but thanks to my healing power I get better…" I dragged on.  
The blonde lady folded her arms before her, "Right now, I can see you are very under control. There really isn't a major problem, but when there is, by then Shizune and I would have made an appropriate plan for you, Sakura."

Throughout the days I would have gone on missions, fought in battles, if it hadn't been for my little…_problem_. I was disappointed in the way Tsunade handled the information; perhaps she didn't believe me. I sure as hell wasn't planning on giving her proof as I was to Naruto.

I could just imagine the taste of her blood…

If I didn't go on missions, so didn't Naruto. I couldn't live without him, and this wasn't because I was in _love_ with him, it's because I seriously couldn't live without him. I followed him around like a dog most of the time. His blood was always what made my day. He didn't mind yet I felt like I was invading his privacy at times.

My eating habits haven't changed. I usually accompany Naruto to the Ramen Shop or buy a cold sandwich with Ino. The only difference was instead of a ice cold drink on the side, I'd get a…well, you know.

Also, this whole situation had turned to be a joke between Naruto and me. When he acted stupid, I'd bite him. He was the only person and the only blood I ever drank from, plus the only person (besides Tsunade and Shizune) who knew I drank blood. Well, that was until I started noticing Mr. Uchiha.

Sasuke had always been the outcast. He never attended parties; never spoke too much, just the regular Sasuke with a bit more coldness to him after the Itachi incident.

When I say Itachi incident, I mean the time when he pursued to kill his brother, only to find out he was a good guy, all the same killing him.

I had realized my feelings for him have changed dramatically. From the moment Naruto brought him back to the village, I knew that I now see this boy as just a brother, someone I wanted to protect, my teammate. Nothing more. It was Naruto who I started growing feelings for.

That was my overall view of Sasuke. Up till the moment I bumped into him at the grocery store. We exchanged hellos and he went off to his business. I stayed rooted to my spot. Dread filled me when I realized I had caught his scent, even worse when thoughts circulated my head. Thoughts such as…

_Damn, that boy smell's nice._


	4. Chapter 4

_You're like the dark moon compared to the bright sun. _

I couldn't really pin point what the hell was wrong with me. These days of my life had been very unclear to me - the days after I had met my former teammate in the super market.

It was like all my feelings for him had come rushing back. But were they feelings!? Was I confusing my temptation to drink his blood from my affection to him? In other words…was I in love with him or the blood?

His blood. It was total opposite from Naruto's. Cold and dark, despite being technically warm, it was icy. And the part that made it more attractive was the fact that it was so intimidating.

Don't get me wrong, the feelings I had toward Naruto's blood had been much stronger but Sasuke…Sasuke was strange. Like taking a bite out of the most abnormal food which at first looked unapproachable- disgusting even, but in the end had you craving for some more.

That was the thing though. I needed some as soon as possible, to confirm whether it was to my taste or not. That was when I was thrown into a whole new set of confusion.

This was Sasuke! Sasuke the aloof man, who was more cautious that anyone I knew! As if he'll let me take a bite out of him. This was what I thought at first…until I passed him once more again.

I gave him a funny stare as he had passed me in the village streets. He didn't notice me but if he did, that would have been awkward. Again, that sense off unusualness washed over me. I couldn't make up my mind. So I did the one think I could think of. I called him, and asked for a night out. I included- "Just for teammate bonding." He denied at first, but after a few persuasions I had him tied around my finger, due at 7:30.

That night I had left the apartment. Naruto hadn't exactly known where I was going, only that I was hanging out with 'friends'. He didn't press me any further. Although, he did offer me some blood. I just couldn't deny- I mean, then I had to bring up Sasuke. That, and the fact that his blood was the greatest thing that ever existed in his planet.

I had realized, half way wandering through Konoha, that I had no idea where Sasuke lived. He wouldn't be staying in the Uchiha mansion- which has long been abandoned-…would he?

So a few minutes later I approached the Uchiha clan's household. It seemed like no one had stepped in for a very long time. I was unsure of whether or not I should enter, after all my only purpose of being here was Sasuke's blood. I had glanced back and forth and swallowed, knocking gently on the door.

The sliding door slid open. Sasuke stood on the other side, wearing an Uchiha clan robe. He had given me a skeptical look motioning me in. I entered, gazing around in awe at my surroundings. I really had never been to these luxurious homes. I was more of the poor modern woman who lived in apartments with old refrigerators that broke down every so often.

_Why did you want to talk about_ he murmured, sitting down before a small table. He lifted a cup of boiling tea and sipped.

I bit my lip, familiar senses slowly washing over me. Those well recognizable urges to suck him dry, but as I had said, it wasn't as strong. I was able to control my temptation, sitting down before him.

We made a conversation about various things- even though he wasn't the chatter. It's been awhile since I realized we really have nothing in common; only sharing a really strong bond with a certain blonde ninja.

It came around to me when he turned his head after a long pause: How will I approach him? I couldn't just pounce on him and hope he'll let me sink my teeth into his skin. He'll kill me, and it's not even a joke.

However, my cravings were much stronger than my doubts.

_You need a massage? _It came out before I had thought it through. I cursed my hasty mind…

_What? No… _But I gave him a cheery smile and stood up. I walked around the table and sat on my knees right behind him. _Don't touch me!_

_Come on, it'll be soothing…_ I urged. He didn't argue further on, to my surprise. My hands glowed green with chakra as I kneaded the muscles around his shoulders. He made a growling sound at the contact but silenced after a few moments.

I swallowed sharply, pressing against his skin harder. _Your muscles are really stiff, Sasuke-kun._I had informed. I never got use to dropping the –kun suffix at the end of his name each time I said it. Because for some reason in my unusual mind, Sasuke wasn't Sasuke without the –kun.

_Whatever…_ I bit back a giggle noticing how his voice quavered. He was enjoying this. I could sense blood all around his body. My head spun in contentment. The smell was at its strongest point.  
Crap, I thought, I was going to have start acting soon, or else I'll drive myself crazy from resisting.

My fingers kneaded the curve of his neck. I held my breath.

I was going to bite Sasuke. I was going to bite Sasuke. Holy crap, I'm gonna bite Sasuke.

I had shaken my head from my nervous thoughts. Dreading this wasn't going to get my anywhere. I really wondered why I was doing this in the first place. It's not like I'm going to die if I don't bite Sasuke.

Then again, I wasn't going to die even if I did. (But if I did hold back, I knew my desire to suck his blood would have thrown me to the edge of insanity). I guess I had no choice but to go along.

I flung my bubble pink hair around my shoulder and inclined toward his right shoulder-

_So you're dating Naruto? _he had muttered.

I sat there with my mouth wide open, teeth bared, inches away from his skin, in shock. I shook my head furiously and leaned back, coughing like nothing had ever happened.

_Yeah, why? _

_No reason. _

Oh great, he was shifting away. My hands dropped to my side as he cracked his shoulders. Stupid, damned, emo-bastard! Did he just _have_ to ask something just as I was about to drink his blood?

Did I even have a Plan B?

While he got up and moved around the room, I had to admit that it was much easier resisting his blood than Naruto's. Oh, Naruto's blood… Just thinking about him wanted me to go back to the apartment, strip his clothes, throw him on the bed, and just-

_How long? _

Must he always interrupt me and my mischievous thoughts?

_Naruto and I? About a year. _My body unconsciously raised itself from the ground and slowly made its way towards the kitchen.

I don't like stalling….

He didn't respond for a while. During that time I had gathered my thoughts and came up with another plan. I asked if he had any apples (-why? -There good for you. -Right.) I buried my hand in his basket, coming out with the reddest fruit.

I dug around his drawer and took out a sharp seeming knife. (-Can you cut this for me? –Why? –What else are you doing? –Fine.)

I stood over his chair, watching as he grumpily peeled the red skin off. Now, this was Uchiha Sasuke, how in hell would he cut his finger?

I kicked his chair. Hard.

_Fuck._ he hissed. Red, beautiful, blood oozed out. My heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, the room was a lot more thick and hot.

I needed that blood. Now.

_Here, I'm a medic, I'll heal it! _Before he could protest, I grabbed his hand and brought the wounded finger to my lips. He gasped lightly as I sucked on the finger. My tongue rolled against the wound.

I yanked his hand away instantly. Wow. Never thought I do that.

_What the hell did you just do? Is that what you call healing? _He stared at the cut, which was still bleeding.

I grabbed it again and started sucking once more. What was wrong with this? No…there was nothing wrong, it was really interesting, though. It tasted like…I can't really say…

_Ah- Sakura- s...stop. _

I had been too wrapped up in my own fantasy that I didn't hear Sasuke's odd whimpers. Wait a minute…Sasuke…whimpering?

I dropped his hand and inspected him. Was that…a blush!? I backed away.

_Are you going to explain…_ he cleared his throat, _why you just sucked my blood?_

_Are you going to explain why you're blushing?_ It just didn't make sense to me, then. Before, Sasuke had asked me casual questions on my relationship with Naruto…was he…? No, that was impossible. _Why were you asking questions about Naruto?_

He didn't respond, just reached for a napkin and cleaned the blood off. I noted that my craving for his blood had died down to barely anything. Although, I wouldn't mind having another bite of that.

I had repeated my question once more. He stared at me with piercing eyes- the answer right there.

Oh, my.

Sasuke was a fast person, that's why when he appeared inches before my face, hand underneath my elbows, back against the wall, I really didn't question it. I was more worried about other things, like-

_Why the fuck is Uchiha Sasuke kissing me?_


	5. Chapter 5

_You make it seem like its something great…_

I hadn't taken any precautions before I entered the Uchiha household. Oh, for instants, what was Sasuke up to relationship wise? Who did he have feelings for, after all most men seem to be into sex and relations at this time of age? Maybe it was because he was Sasuke.

Oh, Sasuke, you sick bastard.

My eyes had flickered to the clock for some random, strange reason. As if Sasuke kissing me was dull and boring. Which it wasn't, mind you. It wasn't pleasant, hell no; I was in shock, and trying to collect my mind. So my eyes flickered to the clock.

Approximately, 7:56 pm, Uchiha Sasuke had smacked his pink, dried lips against my slightly blood soaked ones.

My hands automatically jumped on his shoulders. His eyes were close- and oh, god, he was trying to enter my mouth with his tongue. I immediately pushed off him thinking about a certain other ninja.

Wiping my mouth, I glared at him. Right then, thoughts of sucking his blood went flying past me. He could keep his blood, what I wanted was my kiss back!

He shrugged and smirked, and I remembered him saying something like, _Ha, I'm such an idiot for falling for you._

It hit me how much you affect the taste of your blood, by watching him stare at me like that. Naruto, for example, was like sunshine, a warm, gentle, yet hyper man who would put a smile on someone's face. He was just like the blood that coursed his fine body. I loved it, I loved him. But Sasuke…after those few swallows of his blood; I came to terms that it was dark, quiet and... unexpecting. Just like him.

And that's why I was so attracted to it.

Talking about attraction, I was hit with this sudden realization, that holy crap, Sasuke just confessed his feelings for me.

My immediate response: What.

He repeated his words, and I had blankly stared at him. How could he? I was Haruno Sakura, the annoying girl who happened to be his teammate, who had a crush on him for so long, who…sucked blood…and he was Uchiha Sasuke, man of wonder, revenge, and darkness. It didn't fit.

_Revive my clan with me, Haruno Sakura._

Oh.

He told me that he had chosen me. Chosen. What a funny way to put it. He said that after all that he'd been through- all the girls that he had spent time with weren't worthy enough. I was perfect. His 'soul mate'.

I walked out of the house without a single word.

There's no way in hell that I had been in love with that jerk, I told myself walking up Naruto's apartment. How could someone see another in such a way? With no little respect? As if nothing matters about them except what you want. Throw away personality; throw away years of development, all for one single-

Oh, god.

I was having an epiphany. A moment of realization. In frustration I had kicked Naruto's door and slumped on the rail. _I was like that._ That person who threw aside everything just for one simple wish- goal.

Blood.

Naruto opened the door and peered outside, _Sakura._ For some exotic reason, I jumped on his wrapped my arms around it, and sobbed into his neck. He was startled but nevertheless patted me on the back.

He never asked what was wrong, what was troubling. No 'what do you need', 'are you okay?' There was no moment of hesitation as he lifted me off my feet, arms still wrapped around my waist, carried me over to my bed. He stayed with me that night, never once leaving my side or taking his arms off me. Even when I pulled up and sank my teeth into his neck, he stayed with me.

There was no other way to put it.

Morning came around next day, and I drowsily pulled myself up. I winced at something on my skin. Everywhere on my skin. (Also wincing at the dryness of my throat; I was thirsty) I gasped in pain and gazed around at the sleepy Naruto. My head dropped to my arm and seeing nothing wrong with the skin there, I got up.

My body had retreated to the shade, away from the window, where the sun's rays blasted through it. What was going on?

I held my foot out and felt a burning sensation on my toes. I didn't retreat, this was something I could handle, after all I was a ninja, but it was so…odd. I went ahead and wore long sleeved shirts.

I was off for 'monthly needs' shopping (as a side note…no, I was not attracted to _that_) that morning (I didn't forget my meal off Naruto), kind of still irritated at the burns the sun was putting on me. God, did I have sun burn? Skin cancer? I had wracked my brain and made my way.

Once I was done, I checked my bag to make sure all the ingredients for the special ramen I was going to make for Naruto were there. I was accidentally bumped into by a big figure. Maybe accidentally was the total opposite, considering it was Sasuke.

_Have you made up your mind?_

_I love Naruto. _I snarled, backing away and walking the opposite direction.

_I know, but you really love me; from the start_.

_Time's have changed. My love for you was fake_.

_You know that's not true_. He kept on following me. I furrowed my brows, and stopped in my tracks. I had swiveled around. Right then and there, in the midst of many villagers and shop owners, I blurted it all out.

When I was finished, I stared at him with all the fierceness I held back. He seemed unsure now, as if knowing the truth of which I really was- what I really did- changed his views of me.

I guess I wasn't his ideal bride.

I scrambled home. Naruto wasn't there. He had left a note saying he was with his buddies. I noticed something wrong with the atmosphere automatically; my eyes flickered to the window post. Sasuke perched on top of it. He told me that he didn't care. That it wasn't my fault for liking blood; so in the end he didn't freak out. And we were back on square one.

When collecting my memories, I remembered a pulse in my temple, loud and strong. Fisting my hand, I muttered two words. _Then let me have some of your blood._

He obeyed to my pleasure. It wasn't a deal; I would never be his baby machine. This was just me using someone's wishes for my own.

That was when Naruto had entered.

I wasn't doing anything bad, but it sure must have seemed like it. I pushed off Sasuke, dramatically. Naruto's eyes were wide, swallowing in what just happened. Sasuke smirked; he seemed to have no remorse for his best friend.

Just like the surprises keep piling, Naruto broke out into a small smile. He greeted Sasuke.

Over the past few days, I seriously wondered what had happened. How was I jumping back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto, sucking their blood, with them not caring of any of our whereabouts? Ugh, how can this be possible? Either way, I was happy.

Not that Sasuke was my world like Naruto, but I was spending equal time with two of my cherished boys; two of my cherished life fluids.

One evening, I was serving ramen again to Naruto, when I noticed him acting weird. I asked what was wrong, he denied. When I set the food, Naruto didn't seem worked up like he usually is over ramen. As a small surprise, I leaned in and met him on the lips. He blinked and looked up.

_What's wrong? _

_It's just…_ he bit his lip. He was so cute sometimes. _Something's bothering me_.

I knew automatically, _Sasuke._

He jumped up, _Sakura, its not that I don't like you spending time with him, no, he's our teammate, part of Team 7…its just…_he was back to his gloomy side.

_Yes?_

_I want to be the only person who gives you blood._ he was blushing.

I was surprised. Very, surprised. I laughed slightly, and seeing that he was serious, I pouted, _Naruto?_

_It's selfish, yeah. But…I want it to be only our thing. I'm really, really, sorry that I'm treating your situation like something that should be prized, because I know you're frustrated over it…its just…I want it to be me only. Only me._

Yes.

That was my answer to him. I took him off guard, for he didn't expect such an automatic answer. I agreed. And there were no second thoughts. If Naruto wanted this small of a request, I would give it to him. I can live off only his blood. After all, his was a hundred times greater than anyone elses. It was my addiction that simulated my life. Sasuke can deal, there were hundreds of other woman in Konoha. Naruto wasn't being selfish, it was Sasuke.

As I dragged him to bed, leaving our food cold out, a twinge of disappointed lingered in my heart.

I was disappointed Naruto was getting too attached to this situation.

_Disappointed that I didn't care_.


	6. Chapter 6

_The lights are narrowing; the darkness is overwhelming. _

It had become a habit.

Naruto's worry for my well being was increasing. I never blamed him; I, myself, was a bit tensed and anxious. The reason for that was due to the sudden habits of mine through the span of a few weeks.

One, I skipped meals until it got to the point where I just forgot to eat that day. Of course, my stomach was full and satisfied with the luxury of blood, but other than that, I had no problem with skipping dinner, breakfast or lunch. I shouldn't say _I_ didn't have a problem, but my _body_ didn't. That hit me as unusual to the extreme.

Two, I rarely hung out with anyone but Naruto. Since he was my 'life source' I would follow him around town. Ino, questioned me practically daily, and to protect her from my own self, I would avoid her. Sasuke, popped here and there from time to time; but our current relationship went back to before he confessed: nothing but former teammates.

And the third habit, which took me by surprise when Naruto mentioned it to me the third night it started, was sleeping during the days. During one afternoon, I had taken a nap in the apartment due to irritation on my skin. It hurt, for some reason, every time I stepped outside. And from impatience, I just shoved myself in my room until Naruto arrived. My sleeping pattern was damaged since then. Awake all through the night, taking random naps in the day.

Tsunade had put me on temporarily unemployment by the hospital due to my, er, _disability_. She promised from the beginning that she was creating an antidote which would cure my symptoms. When Naruto explained my sleeping pattern and sun exposure problems to her, I was told to continue doing what's 'best for me'.

I had never felt such irritation at the old lady than that one moment standing there in her office. Why wasn't she doing anything other than this? Do what's best for me? What the hell did that mean? I was like a daughter to her; she explained that to me many times before, if that was the case, why couldn't she be more serious about this?

_I doubt she believes us, Sakura._ Naruto whispered that instant. It was low, something only I would hear. He knew exactly what I was thinking. No, that wasn't the case. It's because he felt the same anger, if not more.

He was just as mad at her for not doing anything- it was there in his sapphire eyes, with a tint of crimson.

The words were a blow to the chest, in fact. And I only knew one way to persuade her enough.

The thoughts circling my head were wild and frantic as I jumped towards Naruto's shoulders. Piercing my teeth into the soft flesh, something I have grown accustomed to, my mind lingered toward the Hokage.

I made so that blood would flow down my jaw, emphasizing my act. Naruto grunted, and then chuckled a bit.

God, _its was so damn good._

Despite that, I pulled away, wiping my mouth. Tsunade's face was incredulous. Shizune had fainted, her pig nuzzling her neck.

_You don't know how great that tastes. _ I told her, _It's like heaven. Something beyond words. _ It's not normal, Tsunade-sama!

She was shocked, and then gathered her features. Closing her eyes, she had said, _I see. Very well. Shizune-SHIZUNE- set a group of ANBU assassins to the palace in which these two were captured. I want them to give me an elaborate investigation. Who were those people, and what do they do. I especially want them to investigate that prison underneath the palace. Now. _

I had smiled at my master. Now, that's what I was talking about.

The sleeping arrangement was a problem between Naruto and me as well. We barely got to see each other. The availability of his blood was no problem (when I wanted blood, nothing, not even sleep and drowsiness, could get in the way) but our time together. It was a little depressing…

…although, something in me couldn't care less- as long as the blood was still around.

That killed me.

I've noticed…during those long nights, strolling around town, doing nothing but gazing at the moon, my heart had slowly been dissolving away.

The good in me was being swallowed up, inch by inch, by this _new me_.

Just like most of the time, this thought was awoken by something I had done. This time, swinging on a swing in a middle of a park, I met a boy, age's four to six.

Dread came over me as the aroma of warm, sweet blood, filled my senses. My fingers shook violently on the metal bars, eyes never leaving the small figure.

_Boy…why aren't you at home? It's late at night._

He was startled by my presence, _Sister, I got lost. I'm scared. _

And he really did seem like it.

Although, not as much as I was.

Look away, just look away, the voice in my head kept pestering me; you already had Naruto's blood.

I shook my head; it shouldn't matter if I had the blonde's blood…I shouldn't even _think_ about drinking from this little boy.

Yet…

The boy appeared before my knees, wiping tears off his eyes. He seemed so warm…I gulped.

_Sister…its cold…_

I gathered him in my arms, _Where do you live?_ Nothing in my voice seemed soothing; it was rasp, almost tortured.

While he spoke, the monster in me growled at my stalling. Do it, and then walk away…

Oh god, I was going to hurt this boy.

Caring no more for his safety, I pushed him to the ground and ran as far away from him- or any person in sight- as possible.

Sure enough, I had ended up in Naruto's arm, baring my teeth into his neck. I had woken him up from his sleep…I thought this would be a normal encounter, even though I startled him; I thought I'd get in, get out, the usual…but, something happened.

Naruto screamed in pain.

After noticing this, I reluctantly pulled back. His eyes were trenched, teeth smashed together.

_Naruto!_

_That hurt!_

I didn't know why. On instinct, my hand reached to inspect the wound, but that wasn't the problem.

_Your teeth!_

What was wrong with my teeth? I wondered. My tongue traced against my canines. It pierced at contact. I shrieked and jumped off the bed, running straight to a mirror.

Baring my teeth, I gasped instantly. Naruto came over, still wincing from pain, _You have fangs!_

_I do NOT have fangs!_

_Yes, you do! LOOK!_

_I just have really sharp teeth, damn it!_

_Those are fangs!_

_Naruto!_ I elbowed him in the rib. Even so, from the shock that still had plagued me, I cowered down to the ground. He was right no matter how much I had doubted it. Those were…

_Fangs._

A couple days had passed- nights for me. The shock was still around. As if I had gotten braces, I wouldn't smile, or show my teeth what so ever. Not that I was embarrassed, but this…this act of god marked my change. It was like a signature for the entire process.

I was Haruno Sakura, a full pledged, blood sucking, night wandering, ninja. Hooray.

But how did I get these? Over the span of twenty minutes, because the last time I had checked, my canines were normal as ever… Ironic, though, I always had wanted an easier way to pierce through someone's skin, for example Naruto's (without having to use chakra), and now that I had it, it's like a curse.

The tension between Naruto and I increased. He didn't want me to take him as often, since it hurt...which pretty much sucked, because I had a bigger appetite now.

Fortunately, one evening, as I woke up, the answers arrived.

I was inspecting my 'fangs'- which were about a few millimeters bigger than their original size, but much more pointier- when Naruto stormed in, all hyped up.

_The ANBU assassins have come back! Tsunade has some answers, she wants to talk to you, come! _ He bolted right out as if it was him the old lady was waiting for.

Somehow I knew as I ran towards the Hokage's place, that once I go in there, my life will never be the same again. Okay, maybe that was a little too late, but generally speaking…I thought of the good side.

I might become normal again…yet…

_ A little part of me did not want to stop being who I was at the moment…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ironic how the one thing that keeps me going, destroys me... _

The last few steps I had taken as Haruno Sakura reminded me of the time when Sasuke left. A part of my life was being taken away from me then, and this time, it was like my own name was being forced out of my existence.

Perhaps, 'answers' weren't the right term for what I was heading over to Tsunade's office to get. More like, the lost pieces of my puzzle, because there was no question to my life.

It was simple, I was becoming crazy.

I had been going half the speed of Naruto, who had probably already gotten there, excited for the news the Hokage had to offer. His eagerness put a smile on me, for the briefest moment.

It was dusk when I arrived at the Hokage's office.

I remember straightening my clothes, fixing my hair, trying my best to look nice. _Here I go…_

Naruto stood just to the side, smiling at my arrival, spreading warmth, and a tinge of hope throughout my being. He pecked me in the lips, trying his best not to irritate my 'fangs'.

Tsunade's chair had been turned the opposite way, and Shizune stood off in the distance, stroking her pig. Her depressed features had made me panic.

It was so quiet when Tsunade started speaking. But once she started…I wished she never began.

_The VEA. They are the organization who took you hostage. They are located 500 miles east of the Sound Village._

I rocked on my heels, slowly taking this in. I also wondered what VEA stood for.

_The set of ANBU investigators made it back safely, although, this is after they exterminated half the organization. _Pon-Pon fidgeted in Shizune's arms. _The VEA are neither our enemies nor allies. That is because their initiative doesn't harm our way of life, in fact, it actually helps it._

_And what exactly do they do?_ I had asked.

The chair slowly turned around, gradually revealing the grim face of Lady Tsunade. _The VEA. It stands for Vampire Extermination Association._

Naruto took a sharp breath, quickly gazing at me in horror. Something clicked, yet nothing made sense to me.

_They are known to exterminate all the vampires that plague this country._ she continued.

_What the hell are vampires?_ Naruto asked roughly.

_They come from a clan in a distant village. Its true origin was a clan with a blood-line limit, which allowed controlling ones blood circulation. Gradually, over time, after many generations, this blood-line limit turned into what is known today. Creatures are made to suck others blood for their thirst._

I felt a pounding in my temple. This information…

_What the hell?_ Naruto hissed, _Did they become evil?_

_That's where the VEA came in._ she answered, folding her hands before her face. _They exterminated the ones that brought mischief into the country. And later, a leader emerged that wanted the extermination of all these creatures. And so…the VEA seeks the demise of many vampires, whether children or elders._

Naruto was clearly in rage. The scars on his face darkened. Before he shouted out anymore then he already had, Tsunade continued.

_The ANBU found a dozen or more vampires in the base of the building the VEA were located. They were starved, and dying. Some were long gone._

I gasped, _That's where we were held captive!_

The room fell silent. The beams of light from the sun had faded into darkness. Each person in the room slowly clicked the pieces together. It was Shizune who began taking, startling me._Sakura…do you know how you become a vampire?_

I slowly shook my head, looking back and forth between Tsunade and her. But in reality, my heart knew the answer.

_There are two ways._ Tsunade took over, _Since this was originally a blood-line limit, the vampires are free to give birth to more of their kind. The other way, the most common…is for one to drink a vampires blood._

Both Naruto and I shouted, _NO!_

Tsunade continued to ignore us, _In the darkness of the cage you were held captive in, Sakura, you thirsted for something to drink. And, those around who were being recklessly murdered were none other than vampires. You chose to drink the liquid that poured out of them once they were murdered._

I covered my ears.

_Sakura…you are a vampire._

_NO!_

Tears poured down in fat streams. I bent over and shook my head in rage, continuing to block all noise.

I heard her…

I also heard, and felt Naruto punch a glass window. I smelled the blood that had started to pour down his knuckles.

The evidence was all around me. Clear as day, thick as night.

I was a vampire.

_IamavampireIamavampireIamavampireIamavampireIamavampire_

Too deep in thought, I didn't notice, until the cold breeze hit my skin, that I was outside. I must have had ran out; not able to take the atmosphere of the room.

I shouted out, to the moon, to the stars, to this world God had placed me on. _WHY?!_

I bolted out of sight.

Deep into the night, I had felt a familiar presence. Smelled it, actually.

_What are you doing out here? It's late at night, you'll catch a cold. _Sasuke had muttered, eyeing me suspiciously.

I found it funny that he was taking me up as a normal human being. Something humane. That was ridiculous, in my opinion. I was not a human. I was a vampire. Even so, the humor in that situation made me want to talk back like I used to.

_I could ask you the same thing._

Sasuke expression was blank as the cement he perched on. _Are you thinking about your current situation?_ After I didn't answer, he added in, _Like, sucking on people's blood._

_Possibly._

He tched and smirked, _Are you thirsty?_

The question had vibrated in my ear, stimulating my senses. Was he asking…? In fact, I was. But right then, the talk with Tsunade came back, drowning my sudden excitement. That fact was never going to change…I was a vampire.

I didn't know why it bothered me so much; I should have guessed it. Although, it made it official, and like Tsunade stated, some vampires would go berserk and kill for blood. Was I like that? I certainly would die for blood, so why not kill?

I stood up.

In my current state right now, being sane, looking back at that moment in the park, I can't remember anything. My body was in control over my mind. It was like I was possessed.

I remember Sasuke looking up at me; he thought that I accepted his invitation, so he stood up, as well.

Ninja instincts took in, and before I knew it, my fingers pierced Sasuke at a certain place in the neck, a certain point that would throw him unconscious in seconds. He collapsed.

I wasn't Haruno Sakura.

I was no one.

Because if I was, I would not have taken advantage of one of the most important person in my life. If I was, I wouldn't have bent down, taken his head into my arms, and pierced his soft neck with my outgrown canines.

I was a vampire.

I was a creature that did not tell time from reality. Time would fly by for this creature. And before this creature knew it, the figure that lay before it was dead. The creature had drained the body of Uchiha Sasuke.

This creature had backed away, overwhelmed by its full belly. It did not care to hide the body, it ran instead.

_And that sweet, strong, gentle, pink haired girl, was no more_


End file.
